Armadura de soldado de asalto/Leyendas
thumb|[[Soldados de Asalto en la Estrella de la Muerte]] La armadura de soldado de asalto era el uniforme que debían llevar los soldados de asalto por petición de Palpatine. Estas armaduras de plastoide blanco eran las usadas por los Soldado de asalto sobre un traje negro. Los soldados de asalto se servían de estos trajes para protegerse de los enemigos (los Rebeldes por ejemplo). Descripción El uniforme de plastoide blanco constaba de 18 partes que se encajan sobre trajes negros, y permitían controlar la temperatura del soldado en cuestión. El anonimato del soldado se veía reforzado por un casco blanco. Esta armadura aumentaba 16 Kg el peso de su usuario. Casco thumb|left|Un casco de un [[Soldado de asalto/Leyendas|soldado de asalto.]] El casco blanco estaba blindado y disponía de tres versiones, las cuales contenían diversos componentes integrados especializados. El equipo óptico, que generaba imágenes holográficas con cristales polarizados, servía para proteger los ojos del usuario del exceso de luz, ver a través del humo denso o en la oscuridad, proporcionando una visión clara. El equipo iba desde los anteojos simples hasta sofisticados procesadores visuales. Los cascos filtraban el aire contaminado, lo que garantizaba que todos los usuarios disfrutaran de un aire totalmente limpio. El exterior de la visera del casco estaba compuesto por el negro para los ojos y los conductos de ventilación, los cuales estaban dispuestos en forma de boca. Además, a los lados se incorporaron reservas artificiales de aire. Sobre los ojos había una banda negra, que era una antena de comunicaciones de banda ancha. En los oídos del casco se encontraba el receptor de audio. El interior del casco contenía una unidad de filtro de voz y un comunicador. El interior del receptor de audio del altavoz era de serie 4, utilizados para una recepción clara de tres fases de corte bajo. A izquierda y derecha del micrófono comunicador había una salida de aire, la aspiración y la respiración (a partir de una célula de energía impulsada) convertía cualquier unidad de aire transformándolo en aire fresco. El casco, constituido por cuatro capas, constaba de un primera capa de plastoide dispuesto al exterior, seguido por una capa anti-láser en el que insertaba una tercera capa protectora magnética. El conjunto se completaba con una cuarta capa de aislamiento interior. Armadura thumb|Vista trasera de la armadura de un [[Soldado de asalto/Leyendas|soldado de asalto.]] Esta armadura estaba hecha por un compuesto plástico sobre un mono hermético negro; siendo en este aspecto muy parecidos a los usados por sus predecesores en las Guerras Clon. Al no existir ningún rasgo exterior de individualidad, a excepción del rango, algunos observadores confundían a estos soldados con droides de combate. La armadura protegía además a los soldados de entornos muy severos, así como del impacto de proyectiles y armas desintegradoras. Algunos impactos de bláster podían penetrar en la armadura pero esta reducía de forma importante el daño que este puede producir absorbiendo gran parte de la energía. El mono aislante permitía trabajar en diversidad de climatologías de una forma más o menos confortable y enfrentarse durante periodos cortos de tiempo a entornos relativamente extremos, cómo es el caso del vacío. De este modo puede decirse que la armadura estaba mucho más preparada como un traje de supervivencia de alta tecnología, que para un traje bélico, como era el caso de sus predecesores clónicos. En ciertas situaciones, los soldados de asalto u otros soldados imperiales especializados podían vestir armadura de camuflaje para ayudar a ocultarse en diferentes entornos, cómo era el caso de los antiguos. El Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto reinstauró este uso tras la embarazosa derrota de la Batalla de Endor. En 130 DBY, se crearon un importante número de variantes para los no-humanos y mujeres que servían en el Ejército imperial. Sin embargo, la apariencia general de la armadura solo sufrió pequeñas modificaciones. Extras thumb|left|Armadura de un soldado de asalto siendo penetrada por la bala de un blaster. Algunas características especiales incluían un Comunicador en la muñeca, una holocama de combate dentro del casco, resonador propio (para abrir puertas de seguridad) dentro de la Armadura, y una luz externa en el casco. Para operaciones largas, las tropas de asalto podían llevar mochilas que podían contener una tienda de campaña personal, cinco raciones concentradas, quince raciones de agua, ocho blaster y una hoja de luz. Historia thumb|[[Han Solo|Han y Luke usando armaduras de soldado de asalto para engañar a los mismos en la Estrella de la Muerte|left]] Antes de que la armadura de los soldados de asalto fuese desarrollada, las primeras tropas de asalto usaron La armadura de soldado II durante la transición de la República al Imperio. Se desconoce cuánto tiempo fue así, pero al menos en la Batalla de Naboo del 18 ABY ya se pudieron ver estas armaduras. Si este es el caso, la armadura de Fase II fue usada durante algunos meses por el Imperio. Durante los primeros años del Imperio, el Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto, aún compuestos por clones, fueron forzados a eliminar el color en los diseños de sus armaduras, usados para designar las legiones o cuerpos a los que pertenecían. De este modo se eliminaba la referencia a los Jedi a los que hasta ese momento servían. De igual modo, esto se hizo para unificar el nuevo protocolo imperial. Así, los primeros soldados de asalto volvieron a su primigenia apariencia de soldados armados de blanco. Esta tradición por tanto seguiría así en todos las nuevas armaduras de soldados de asalto así como las armaduras de la era del Legado. Aclimatación Debido a que los soldados de asalto estaban distribuidos por varios planetas , estos se tenían que acondicionar al clima de los planetas en los que se encontraban: Soldados de nieve thumb|[[Soldado de asalto de las nieves|Soldados de nieve.]] La armadura consistía en un traje negro ajustado termo-regulado de dos piezas recubierto por una armadura compuesta por 18 elementos, dotada de dispositivos adaptados para mantener el calor y para soportar el entorno, recubierta a su vez por una capa hermética que ofrecía una protección suplementaria contra el frío. Llevaban además una máscara pasamontañas para soportar atmósferas extremas, y que les cubría el rostro y la parte superior del torso. Soldados de las arenas Eran casi idénticos a los soldados de asalto estándar excepto porque poseían entrenamiento adicional en áreas especializadas y sistemas de refrigeración avanzados en sus trajes y cascos, lo que les ofrecía protección del implacable calor. Las diferencias visuales en la armadura incluían una distintiva forma de "diamante" en su rodilla izquierda, el pecho no acanalado y conectores traseros, así como platinado reforzado en el abdomen. thumb|left|Un par de soldados de asalto Era común para los oficiales no comisionados llevar hombreras blancas y naranjas. Además, el detonador térmico llevado normalmente por los soldados de asalto no estaba presente, aunque sí poseían un equipo de supervivencia SD-48. Su armadura consistía en 18 piezas anti bláster como los otros soldados de asalto, pero también un recubrimiento anti calor llevado sobre un guante para control de la temperatura corporal. El casco del soldado de las arenas tenía lentes polarizados, un comunicador insertado y filtros de respiración. Entre bastidores *Roger Elbert un critico de cine, observo en las películas de Star Wars que aunque los Soldados de asalto eran mas que los protagonistas y de tener armaduras muy gruesas, eran vencidos. Y a esto lo llamo: "El efecto Stormtrooper". Little Movie Glossary . *En [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] el diseño de la armadura fue modificada sutilmente de forma de que estos fueran mas baratos de producir en masa y mas cómodos de usar para los actores y dobles que los tenían que usar. El cambio en la película estuvo bajo la escusa de que fue modificado para que combatan mejor contra los rebeldes. *Antes de comenzar a filmar en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], las armaduras se tuvieron que gastar un poco para aparentar ser muy usadas por petición de George Lucas [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] thumb|Soldados de playa *Los soldados de playas eran parodias de descanso a los soldados de asalto. Estos se encontraban en una piscina en la Estrella de la Muerte I, estos solo usan el Casco de un Soldado de Asalto y una tanga. Solo se ven en el videojuego LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Apariciones *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Tail of the Roon Comets'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Pax Empirica'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Lucky'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * Spare Parts}} * *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Fair Prey'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''River of Chaos'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * *''Command Decision'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle for the Sunstar'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * One of a Kind}} *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Apariciones no-canonicas *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Notas y referencias Fuentes * Categoría:Armaduras Categoría:Armaduras ligeras Categoría:Armaduras Imperiales